L'échec
by LonelyD
Summary: Peter McVries sait qu'il ne gagnera pas la Longue Marche, il l'a toujours su. Elle va le tuer, terminer le travail que Priscilla avait déjà commencé. Il est déjà mort.


**Les personnages appartiennent entièrement et complètement à Stephen King/Richard Bachman.**

**Je m'en veux presque d'avoir touché au chef d'oeuvre qu'est Marche ou Crève et d'avoir osé utiliser Peter McVries. Je pense qu'il est l'un de mes personnages préférés de l'univers de Stephen King, bien sûr, je n'oublie pas Jessie, Lisey, Scott, Paul et Clayton. Mais Peter McVries, reste Peter McVries.**

**Le language utilisé est familier, je le sais et je l'ai fait exprès. Cette histoire a principalement été écrite grâce à English summer rain - Placebo. Aucun rapport, et alors?**

**Enfin bref, je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je voulais simplement écrire sur lui. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira. _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Un pied devant l'autre, c'était devenu un automatisme. Les kilomètres de bétons damés défilaient sous ses semelles. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur que lui causait ses ampoules. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il continuait de marcher. Etait-ce la fatigue ou bien la peur qui lui faisait perdre la raison ? Il allait mourir de toute façon. Il ne gagnerait pas, il ne serait pas le dernier. Il n'avait jamais eu la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas la force de Scramm, il n'avait pas la vanité d'Olson et n'avait pas le courage de Garraty. Il n'était rien de tout ça. Et à quoi bon ? Il n'avait jamais voulu gagner.

Peter avait préparé son suicide. Il l'avait planifié et c'était peut-être la seule chose de sa vie qu'il avait pu contrôler.

Il revoyait sa vie à l'usine, son quotidien, le petit appartement qu'il avait partagé avec ses potes, et son amour pour Priscilla.

Priscilla, l'usine, Priscilla, enfourcher du tissu, Priscilla, son corps nu sur la banquette arrière, les fêtes, Priscilla, ses potes, Priscilla, lui faire l'amour, Priscilla, sortir, Priscilla.

Il n'avait que son nom en tête, tous ses souvenirs étaient teintés de la couleur des cheveux bruns de Priscilla, tous ses rêves avaient le goût des lèvres de Priscilla. Il n'y avait qu'elle, il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle. Elle l'avait lâché, elle l'avait traité comme un mois que rien. Elle l'avait laissé crever. Il n'était plus rien. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il n'était jamais parvenu à se la sortir de la tête et il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il n'en aurait pas la force. Il n'en avait déjà plus. Il n'avait pas d'autres solutions, il devait mourir.

C'était pour cela qu'il était ici. Et pourtant, il continuait de se demander si toute cette histoire n'était pas une excuse, une simple excuse à son idiotie, à sa bêtise.

On ne vient pas pour la gloire à la Longue marche, on ne vient que si notre dernier jour est arrivé. On ne vient que si l'on sait que l'on n'a plus d'autres choix et Peter n'en avait pas d'autres. Peter était déjà mort.

À cette pensée il effleura du bout de ses doigts tremblants la cicatrice qui marquait sa joue. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle, son dernier souvenir. Son regard était vide. Peter était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien en lui. Plus rien à part les quelques brides floues de son passé déjà à moitié oublié par les pas qu'il enchaînait indéfiniment.

- Qu'est-ce t'as McVries ? Tu vas chialer ?

- Ta gueule, Barkovitch, tueur.

- Va t'faire foutre.

Barkovitch cracha pour témoigner son mécontentement à Peter et il s'éloigna de ses talons. Ray se rapprocha de lui, accélérant un peu plus le pas.

- Ca va ?

- Très bien.

- Tu sais quoi Pete ? J'ai envie d'un bon gros steak. Un steak frites.

- Ouais avec plein de mayo, ajouta Abraham qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

- Et avec une bonne bière ! Renchérit Baker.

Peter se rapprocha un peu plus de Ray.

« T'inquiètes pas Ray, quand on sera sorti de ce merdier, on ira se manger un putain de steak frites, un putain de steak frites avec plein de mayonnaise et des bières, des litres de bières. »

Ray esquissa un sourire et rit. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient partager ce repas ensemble et pourtant ils leur restaient un espoir. Un faible espoir. Parce qu'il faut toujours un espoir pour continuer à avancer. _Parfois la seule façon de réussir, c'est de poursuivre même si le corps et l'esprit protestent._

Peter lui sourit faiblement. Et il se replongea dans ses songes. Il ne voulait pas parler, il était fatigué. Epuisé, éreinté.

Etait-ce réellement Priscilla et toute cette histoire à l'usine qui l'avait poussé ici ? Etait-ce réellement le fait que ses putains de potes lui aient fait la tête au carré, qu'ils l'aient jeté de chez lui un soir en rentrant de l'usine ou bien que cette salope de garce égoïste lui ait découpé la figure comme elle aurait pu trancher un jambon ? À moins que ce ne soit un de ses mensonges qui hantaient sa vie, qu'après les conneries puritaines de ses parents, l'odeur des bouses de vaches de sa campagne natale, les moqueries de ses potes et l'hypocrisie de Priscilla, il ait fini par se mentir à lui-même. Il s'était inventé ce prétexte alors qu'en réalité il s'était seulement fait avoir. Il avait cru aux bonnes paroles des militaires et du Commandant de la Longue Marche. Un instant il avait cru qu'il n'était pas ce raté que Priscilla avait jeté un soir, la gueule en sang, sa joue coupée au deux. Il avait oublié juste un instant qu'il n'avait pas été celui qui avait demandé à Priscilla de l'épouser simplement parce qu'il savait que leur histoire était finie. Il avait effacé de son esprit rien qu'un seul instant qu'il avait été celui qui avait pleuré pathétiquement aux pieds de l'amour de sa vie, le visage ensanglanté et la suppliant de le reprendre. C'était la Longue Marche. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas été cet homme là et qu'il avait une chance, une chance de remporter la course.

Mensonge, c'était toute sa vie.

Et pourtant il l'avait aimée, Priscilla, il l'avait aimée.

.

_Je marche encore et encore. Nous marchons toujours. Mais après quoi marchons nous ? Après un lendemain où nos pas s'enchaîneront toujours et encore, un lendemain où la fatigue pèsera un peu plus sur nos lourdes épaules et nos pieds meurtris._

_Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je suis ici. L'ai-je seulement su un jour ? Je voulais oublier, je voulais passer à autre chose. Je savais que je n'avais d'autres choix que de venir ici. Ma vie était finie. J'étais mort. Je suis toujours mort. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre carcasse, une lourde carcasse. Je traîne cette loque et à chaque pas je me rapproche un peu plus de la mort et je sais que c'est après elle que j'avance._

_Je ne suis pas venu pour la gloire, je savais d'avance que j'avais perdu._

_Notre histoire d'amour c'était comme de la bouse de vache. C'était merdique et tu ne pouvais pas supporter ça, mais ça ne pouvait que te rester. Et j'ai jamais pu l'oublier, cette histoire avec Priss. Il n'y a rien qui ait pu me la faire oublier._

_À part la Longue Marche. Celle là elle peut te faire tout oublier. Tes rêves les plus fous, tes envies les plus étranges, tes pensées les plus morbides et tout le reste. Tout y passe. Quand tu commences avec elle, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, tu deviens complètement dingue, elle devient ton obsession, une obsession funeste. Elle s'immisce en toi et te tue de l'intérieur. Elle me bouffe. C'est vrai, je sens mes tripes pourrir à l'intérieur de moi. Et tu dois continuer de marcher. Marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à la maladie, jusqu'à l'hémorragie, jusqu'à la folie, jusqu'à ce qu'ILS te tirent dessus, jusqu'à la mort. Marche ou crève, ce sont les règles du jeu._

_Chaque pas m'a éloigné un peu plus de Priss et de notre histoire. Elle te fait complètement perdre la tête, la Longue Marche, au point que tu ne saches même plus qui tu es. Elle te rend dingue, la Longue Marche, elle te rend complètement dingue. Et moi je ne sais même plus qui je suis. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je porte ce putain de numéro 61 sur moi et que je continue de marcher. Pour toujours._


End file.
